


Night Lights

by SilentWhisper



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, pre-Alexandria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWhisper/pseuds/SilentWhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in Aaron and Eric's life before they reach Alexandria. Some internal thoughts and some not so nice actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Lights

**Author's Note:**

> So, after lurking for quite a while, I have finally taken the plunge and decided to post. It has been a while since I posted anywhere.....translation:years....in other words, I am well aware that this is not great, it is very scattered and it is fairly average; but nevertheless. I hope you can find some enjoyment out of it, constructive criticism is welcome. Have a great day/night.

They had been travelling for days, slipping through the chaos that had broken out in the streets, huddling together at night in whatever they could barricade themselves in and listening to the screams of those too desperate, or too lost, to stay indoors. The frantic, fitful race had slowed the further they had gotten from the city; their pace slowing as they hugged the edges of the road, steadily making their way to the safety that had been whispered about. 

Aaron sat quietly, letting the steady rise and fall of a cloth covered chest soothe him. They had found a good spot to rest, near a water source and open enough to give a good view of their surroundings, they had killed the fire when light had begun its slide to darkness, leaving only the stars to illuminate it all. He could make out the frayed rope they had rigged to warn them if they missed an approaching individual, could see the dull glint of the peach and bean cans they had been eating from a few hours prior. 

A rustle of material, soft mumbles floated up as Eric shifted in his lap, slender fingers twitching against the rough drag of his pants. He laid a quieting hand on a shifting shoulder, letting it slide down the soft sleeve to cover a starlit hand. “Ssshhh. Easy, I’m here.” He crooned, voice barely breaking the natural hum of the air. Motion slowed, muscles easing till limp and loose against him. He glanced at his watch, the synthetic light clashing with the soft glow in the night. 

02:30

He had half an hour left till he needed to wake Eric. He was half tempted to let him sleep, but the ever fresh memory of chocolate eyes steeped with disappointment halted any thoughts of valour. When Eric was truly unhappy with something one did, he didn’t get angry, he got disappointed. Many had remarked on the difference in their personalities, as if two different individuals loving each other was such an odd thing, but like many aspects in their life, it usually stemmed more from what they were as opposed to who. 

He was known as the laid back one, steady and stable and always willing; Eric, could be as fiery as his hair, constantly in motion, shifting and moving with a purpose that could be frightening when one was the focus, frightening and exhilarating. Anger was different, Aaron had a fuse that took eons to light, but would then burn with a hunger that left many running for cover….or hunting down the nearest distributor of almond biscuits; Eric was like a candle flame, flickering and sparking in small bouts, surprising but ultimately short lived and mild…until something happened, and then the animated lips would thin into a red slash, quickly followed by tensed jaw and narrowed eyes below a stone-still brow, which would all lead to that Look. It was a keen and well-honed weapon, thankfully Eric rarely felt the need to use it, but whenever he did, Aaron (and any other unfortunate enough to step in it) was left feeling like he had kicked a puppy and then ran over it…..in front of its owner. 

He wisely decided to stick to the plan and wake Eric when his shift started, thus gaining a few hours of sleep and a head massage. A second glance at the sturdy time keeper informed him the new hour was soon to begin; he gave a soft sigh of guilty satisfaction, feeling the tug of sleep at the corners of his eyes and in the drag of tired limbs. He shifted his hand halfway up the slack arm, applying a little pressure as he leant over.

“Eric,” he whispered, “It’s time.” 

He felt the tightening of muscle below him, warning him that the smaller man was rapidly waking. He kept his hand on a bent elbow, helping to guide the sleep-disorientated body to an upright position. A drowsy greeting was sent his way, steadily brightening brown eyes watching him in the scarce light. “What time is it?” Eric asked, body arching as he stretched his stiffened limbs. Aaron took a moment to appreciate the graceful arch, warmth flowing from his core and out as slightly inappropriate images filled his head. “Three, and save for a few critters, nothing has come through this way.” Eric nodded, watching him from the side of his eye, dry lips twitching up as if he could hear Aaron’s thoughts. “Good.” He huffed, then rested his back against the stump Aaron had shifted away from. 

Aaron watched as he settled himself, legs sliding out to offer him a pillow but not encumber movement. Sharp, brown eyes scanned the landscape, face gentling further as Eric confirmed for himself that nothing was nearby. Aaron felt no displeasure at Eric’s actions, they both knew that Eric had the better eyes, and patiently waited till he was ready. Eric grinned at him, “Come on, times a wasting.” Aaron stifled a snort and settled down, pulling the warm blanket around him until it was tucked under his chin. “Night.” He cheerfully whispered, a slight wriggle to properly settle, and met Eric’s warm gaze. Those lively lips twisted into one of his cheekier grins. 

Eric leant down, body folding nearly in half as he stole Aaron’s breathe. It was not a morning kiss, filled with warmth, affection and a promise of another day together; nor was it a goodnight kiss, a reminder that even when asleep one was in the other’s thoughts. This was strong and full and a touch on the rough side, this was the kind of kiss he got when they had escaped a bad situation, the kind that was given when the fragility of life was just too strong a reminder in their lives, when the sight of fractured families became too common. Aaron felt he had been thrown into a hot bath, the shock cutting through everything else but filling him with a feverish fluidity. His hand shot up to grab sun-tinged spikes, only to meet air. 

Eric was sitting back up, slightly swollen lips tucked into one of his secretive smiles. “Good night Aaron. I will wake you for breakfast.” 

Aaron groaned, the sound stark and almost abrasive in the quiet of the night. “This is payback for the river isn’t it?” He felt the fluttering motion of Eric’s soft laughter as the sound floated to him. “I would never.” Muscles shifted, warm lips ghosting across his brow. “Sleep love.” Aaron felt the heat transform into warmth, the fire simmering down to a steady hum.

“Night.” He whispered, closing his eyes and relaxing as he let agile fingers soothe him to slumber.


End file.
